1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for transfer or dissipation of heat from heat-generating components, and more particularly to a heat pipe applicable in electronic products such as personal computers for removing heat from electronic components installed therein and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat pipes have excellent heat transfer performance due to their low thermal resistance, and are therefore an effective means for transfer or dissipation of heat from heat sources. Currently, heat pipes are widely used for removing heat from heat-generating components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers. A heat pipe is usually a vacuum casing containing therein a working medium, which is employed to carry, under phase transitions between liquid state and vapor state, thermal energy from one section of the heat pipe (typically referring to as the “evaporator section”) to another section thereof (typically referring to as the “condenser section”). Preferably, a wick structure is provided inside the heat pipe, lining an inner wall of the casing, for drawing the working medium back to the evaporator section after it is condensed at the condenser section. The wick structure currently available for the heat pipe includes fine grooves integrally formed at the inner wall of the casing, screen mesh or fiber inserted into the casing and held against the inner wall thereof, or sintered powders combined to the inner wall of the casing by sintering process.
In operation, the evaporator section of the heat pipe is maintained in thermal contact with a heat-generating component. The working medium contained at the evaporator section absorbs heat generated by the heat-generating component and then turns into vapor. Due to the difference of vapor pressure between the two sections of the heat pipe, the generated vapor moves and thus carries the heat towards the condenser section where the vapor is condensed into condensate after releasing the heat into ambient environment by, for example, fins thermally contacting the condenser section. Due to the difference in capillary pressure which develops in the wick structure between the two sections, the condensate is then brought back by the wick structure to the evaporator section where it is again available for evaporation.
In order to draw the condensate back timely, the wick structure provided in the heat pipe is expected to provide a high capillary force and meanwhile generate a low flow resistance for the condensate. In ordinary use, the heat pipe needs to be flattened to enable the miniaturization of electronic products, which results in the wick structure of the heat pipe being damaged. Therefore, the flow resistance of the wick structure is increased and the capillary force provided by the wick structure is decreased, which reduces the heat transfer capability of the heat pipe. If the condensate is not quickly brought back from the condenser section, the heat pipe will suffer a dry-out problem at the evaporator section.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat pipe with improved heat transfer capability, whose wick structure will not be damaged when the heat pipe is flattened.